All in a day at hogwarts
by lilyred
Summary: Its 7th year for our charactors and many things have changed though some things or some people can never change or can they. read on to find out!


The first chapter hope you like. oh and I don't own harry potter silly!  
  
It's all in a day at Hogwarts  
  
"It's bloody boiling"  
  
The sun blazed down through the clouds and shone over the grassy Hogwarts grounds. Its bright rays hit the Great Lake causing it to shimmer, reflecting the huge castle above. The trees were swaying back and forth in the light breeze and sitting directly under a large oaktree were three very uncomfortable Hogwarts students.  
  
"Is anyone even listening to me"  
  
"Yes Ron we are, we've been listening to you complain for the last hour" said Hermione granger shifting her weight back and forth to stop the grass from tickling her legs.  
  
"Am I the only one who's dying from this heat" Ron replied his cheeks noticeably redder than before.  
  
"Look Ron as ive told you 100 times before, theirs no were else to study, the common rooms full and so is the great hall" Hermione huffed. The grass was beginning to give her a nasty rash.  
  
"What about the Library"  
  
"It's closed until next Wednesday, don't you remember what happened"  
  
"Oh yeah" said Ron wiping the sweat from his brow "What kind of idiot decides to release a cannibal tribe in the middle of the library"  
  
"Someone either very dumb or very sick" said Hermione just before something crawled into her shoe and bit her  
  
"OUCHHHHHH" she screamed jumping up from the grass  
  
"What's wrong" asked harry who seemed to be off in his own little world. He tended to tune out when Ron and Hermione snapped at each other. It was the 10th time today  
  
"Something bit me," she cried in pain hoping up and down squeezing her foot.  
  
Both Ron and Harry stood up trying to calm a very jumpy Hermione  
  
"Look relax, its probably ju.... Harry stopped mid sentence when something bit his nose.  
  
"Owwwww ...what the fuck" he screamed squeezing his now bleeding nose.  
  
"What the hell are they" said Ron pointing at a swarm of black insects that were buzzing around the tree.  
  
"Lets move they're everywhere" said Hermione still hoping on one foot.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermiones arm and put it over his shoulder. He looked up at Ron who was just standing there staring at the ground.  
  
"Ron what the hell are you doing would you bloody help," yelled harry  
  
Ron stood there pointing. Harry and Hermione both looked down to see a huge black insect with legs and pincers.  
  
"FUCKING RUN" said harry who scooped Hermione in his arms and yanked Ron who was still in shock.  
  
"It's bloody chasing US" screamed Ron who had turned white with fear.  
  
"Where are our wands?" said Harry in a panicky voice.  
  
"There back at the tree in my bag" Hermione said turning her head back to see the now huge black insect gaining on them.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do" screamed Harry and Ron at the same time. Harry was beginning to slow down. Running with a 17 year old girl in your arms was hard work.  
  
Hermione looked around frantically  
  
"The lake.... Run to THE BLOODY LAKE"  
  
The Great Lake was only a few meters's away. With all there strength left harry and Ron ran as fast as they could towards the water. Without stopping they reached the edge and flung themselves in hitting the water with a huge splash. Their sunny atmosphere was soon replaced by the murky dark water of the Great Lake. They sunk down for a few seconds then made there way to the surface. The sun greeted them brightly when they burst up though the water.  
  
"Is it gone," said Ron spitting the water from his mouth  
  
"I think so," Harry replied looking around for any sign of the black creature  
  
They floated there in silence for a minute catching their breath and waiting for their hearts to return from their stomachs.  
  
"Ron.... You should have seen your face I thought you were going to wet yourself," said Hermione beginning to giggle  
  
"Yeah Ron it was pretty funny," said Harry who couldn't control his laughter  
  
"What about you two....I mean you were scared as well," Ron said defiantly though he stopped and joined in the laughter. They laughed for what seemed like ages.  
  
"Hey guys" Hermione stopped laughing  
  
"Yeah what" said harry wiping a tear from his face  
  
"I.... I think something's got my leg"  
  
Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it. . if you don't tell me I want to improve Its kinda a funny start till the hard stuff starts. Well anyway thanx for reading and if you would review ( 


End file.
